


Все песни только о любви

by tenkosh



Series: мини g — pg-13 [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, Harry Potter Next Generation, Multi, Post-Hogwarts, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-31
Updated: 2018-07-31
Packaged: 2019-06-19 10:33:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15508116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tenkosh/pseuds/tenkosh
Summary: После смерти жены Драко пытается начать жизнь заново.





	Все песни только о любви

Часы показывали три сорок утра. Спинка кровати ритмично стучала по стене за ширмой. Раньше Драко почему-то казалось, что подобные сцены случаются только в книгах и фильмах — а на самом деле не бывает такого, чтобы абсолютно незнакомые люди занимались сексом под носом у посторонних, и один из этих посторонних меланхолично прислушивался к процессу. Где-то за стеной мотеля, в больничной палате или вот в том же купе поезда Париж — Марсель. В его возрасте Драко уже давно пора было принять, что в мире может существовать все, о чем часто пишут в книгах. 

И все же они с Асторией никогда себе такого не позволяли. Они с Асторией... Драко до сих пор слишком часто начинал предложения подобным образом. Астория умерла уже пять лет назад, но Драко все еще засыпал с мыслями о ней и по утрам был счастлив ровно секунду — пока не вспоминал, что она умерла, а не встала пораньше приготовить завтрак.

Все вокруг говорили, что ему нужно взять себя в руки и жить дальше. Сначала близкие только намекали, потом — стали говорить прямо, а сейчас к ним присоединились все знакомые. По мнению Драко, этих людей вообще не касалось, как он живет, но каждый считал своим долгом дать совет. Говорили найти девушку, вспомнить о том, что у него впереди не одно десятилетие, убеждали, что Астория не была бы рада такому существованию любимого.

Последний аргумент бесил больше всех — из-за него временами Драко устраивал сцены, такие же, как в школьные годы. Заявлял, что никто не знал Асторию так, как он, и другие не смеют рассказывать, чего бы хотела его жена. И все это было настолько же наигранно, как и в Хогвартсе. 

Астория хотела, чтобы Драко жил дальше. Никаких «бы», никаких «возможно». Она часто прямо это говорила — слишком долго болела и знала, что умрет намного раньше мужа. Драко и Астория разговаривали о его одиноком будущем множество раз, хотя он старался уходить от болезненной темы. 

Пару раз Драко в самом деле пытался «отпустить» и жить дальше. Однажды он пошел на свидание с умной и симпатичной блондинкой, они заказали чай и болтали про магию в произведениях маглов, про образ Мерлина легендах о короле Артуре. Даже волшебники знали про Мерлина далеко не все, а в книгах маглов от него оставалось одно имя.

Ее звали Мария, и они с Драко сходились во мнениях на многие вещи, а если не сходились — споры не вызывали раздражения. Мария не казалась хуже от того, что не любила магическую моду и всегда выкидывала белые конфеты из упаковки «Берти Боттс», лишь бы не съесть мыло. Мария правда нравилась Драко. У них могло бы что-то получиться, если бы Драко встретил ее в другое время и уже был готов к новым отношениям — но он не был.

В конце свидания Драко вежливо сказал ей об этом.

— Я буду рада, если мы сможем стать друзьями, — ответила Мария.

Она казалась Драко просто идеальной девушкой. Астория никогда не была идеальной, но она была лучшей. И Драко не мог прекратить сравнивать.

***

Сначала Драко подумал, что это очередное видение: Поттер с девчонкой Уизли валяются на зеленом газоне на территории школы и болтают про карликовых пушистиков. Драко тоже валяется и ждет Дафну с Асторией, хотя делает вид, что перечитывает свое эссе по трансфигурации, чтобы в нем точно не осталось мест, которые он переписал, не вдумавшись. Уизли целует Поттера в щеку и уходит, оставив его лежать одного.

Иногда Драко видел такие образы из прошлого — в них не всегда прямо присутствовала Астория, иногда это были школьные друзья, учителя, места и предметы, которые окружали его раньше и создавали ощущение путешествия во времени.

Драко не сразу понял, что сейчас он видел не старое воспоминание. Присмотревшись, он заметил, что Поттер без очков, а Уизли казалась слишком уж юной по сравнению с ним. Для видения все было чересчур четким, Драко мог рассмотреть каждую деталь. Да и сам Драко хотя и пригрелся на солнышке, но лишь задремал, а не провалился в мир грез. Теперь сонливость спадала, и с каждой секундой Драко все лучше осознавал происходящее. Это не было видение, а лежал он вовсе не на газоне в Хогвартсе, а в парке посреди Марселя.

С минуту он разглядывал парня, лежащего в траве. Драко точно слышал английскую речь и разговор о маленькой фантастической твари. Все-таки не бывало таких совпадений, особенно в тесном магическом мире... Спустя еще несколько секунд Драко наконец-то соединил в голове все факты.

Это действительно был Поттер. Один из сыновей Гарри Поттера, а та рыжая девушка — наверняка его дочь.

Поттер заметил на себе взгляд Драко и приподнял голову, ладонью прикрывая глаза от солнца. Драко уже думал отвернуться, чтобы не вызывать раздражение и подозрения, но тут Поттер дружелюбно помахал ему рукой. Не зная, как еще отреагировать, Драко тоже махнул рукой, хотя он первым делом решил, что его с кем-то спутали. 

Поттер ловко встал с земли и подошел к Драко, широко улыбаясь. 

— Привет, — сказал Поттер. — Ты же говоришь по-английски, я не ошибся? 

— Говорю, — ответил Драко. — Мне показалось... Ты сын Гарри Поттера? 

Драко заметил еле уловимое недовольство на его лице — в самом деле, наверное, мало приятного, когда тебя судят только как сына знаменитого героя. Драко решил больше вообще не говорить о Гарри Поттере без крайней необходимости, но сейчас не придумал, как по-другому узнать, кто перед ним — Джеймс или Альбус. 

— Да. Джеймс Поттер, — представился он и протянул руку.

— Драко Малфой, — Драко пожал ладонь Джеймса.

— Я вас узнал, видел в «Пророке». Хотя я думал, там были старые фотки, вы выглядите моложе своего возраста. По крайней мере, сохранились намного лучше, чем мой отец.

Драко немного удивленно вскинул бровь. Он давно уже не любовался собой в зеркале так, как делал это в юности. Седина пряталась в светлых волосах, появлялись морщины. От бессонницы под глазами залегли темные тени, он похудел. Если это был дежурный вежливый комплимент, то Джеймс явно мог найти что-то удачнее... Хотя, может, и хвалить уже осталось нечего. 

— Зато я чувствую себя стариком. Наверное, вместе как раз складывается в мой реальный возраст, — Драко криво ухмыльнулся.

Джеймс уставился на него удивленно и как-то наивно — словно не мог поверить в такие слова.

— Все нормально? — уточнил Драко.

— О... Да. Да, конечно, — сбивчиво ответил Джеймс. — Вообще-то я хотел попросить вас... Ну, если вы знаете французский и у вас есть немного свободного времени... Я обещал маме, что привезу одно зачарованное зеркало из Франции, но тут почти никто не понимает английский, а мы с Лили и двух слов связать не можем... Если бы вы могли...

— Почему бы и нет, — Драко пожал плечами. Теперь стало понятно, почему Джеймс решил подойти, узнав Драко Малфоя среди отдыхающих французов. 

— У вас есть планы на сегодня?

Драко подумал, что у него нет ни одного плана на всю оставшуюся жизнь, если не считать за план одинокую смерть. Но это все-таки не на сегодня.

— Я абсолютно свободен.

***

Они бродили по магическому рынку весь день, хотя зеркало нашли быстро. Рынок не был похож на английские переулки с небольшими магазинчиками — палатки раскинулись по всей площади под открытым небом, с безрассудством, так свойственным Франции.

Вечером Джеймс вызвался проводить Драко до дома, несмотря на все заверения в том, что в этом нет необходимости.

— Еще раз спасибо за помощь, — поблагодарил Джеймс, остановившись перед крыльцом. Драко занимал одну из квартир кирпичного дома, который уже не поворачивался язык назвать «новым», но и для «старого» пока было рано.

— Спасибо за компанию, — ответил Драко.

Он открыл дверь и повернулся, чтобы попрощаться — Джеймс тут же быстро поцеловал его в губы и отстранился.

— Это благодарность, — торопливо сказал он, пока Драко не успел возразить, отходя от шока. — Ну, увидимся!

Он моментально аппарировал, оставив Драко рассеянно оглядываться в пустом переулке: не увидел ли кто, как Джеймс исчез. Или как поцеловал Драко.

***

Драко не стал зажигать свет в квартире. В полутьме сумерек упал на заправленную постель в одежде.

За весь день на рынке Драко ни разу не подумал про Асторию, а теперь чувствовал стыд за это. Нужно было радоваться, что его наконец-то отпускает, что он снова может наслаждаться моментом, не цепляясь за прошлое. Он напоминал себе, что не становится предателем, всего лишь пытаясь жить дальше. Что он все еще любит Асторию.

На следующее утро Драко проснулся в мятой одежде на покрывале и весь день читал «Смерть Артура», чтобы отвлечься. Он пил вино, ел фрукты из вазочки — больше ничего в квартире не было, а выходить из дома не хотелось. Он только один раз выглянул с балкона, вдыхая влажный воздух. Показалось, что в переулке мелькнула знакомая фигура с растрепанными волосами, но Драко слишком часто видел придуманные образы, чтобы быть хоть в чем-то уверенным.

  
***

— Драко! — Джеймс быстро догнал его и пошел рядом.

Никаких «мистер Малфой», как можно было бы ожидать с учетом возраста. Даже не просто «Малфой», как всегда обращался старший Поттер.

— Привет, Джеймс, — Драко кивнул, совершенно не удивившись. Значит, действительно следил и ждал у дома уже второй день. Что ж, Драко не собирался обвинять его в этом.

— Куда это ты?

— В ресторан.

— На свидание?

Драко едва сдержал смех. Он — на свидание?

— Просто ужинать, — ответил Драко. — Хочешь со мной?

— Хочу, — моментально согласился Джеймс.

За столом болтал в основном Джеймс — кажется, он мог обсуждать все на свете (но только не тот поцелуй на крыльце). Если Джеймс чего-то не знал, то прямо об этом говорил, а заодно подробно рассказывал, почему он этого не знает и как это что-то представляет. Он говорил о квиддиче, о семье, о планах на будущее. Такое большое светлое будущее и блестящие перспективы. Драко уже и забыл, что подобные ожидания бывают. Он считал, что в его собственной жизни все уже позади, и оставалось только доживать отведенный срок.

— Давай я провожу тебя до дома, — снова предложил Джеймс после ужина.

— Я и сам могу дойти, — мягко ответил Драко.

— Знаю. Но я... хочу тебя проводить.

Драко запрокинул голову и проследил за чайкой, которая пересекла чистое небо.

— Зачем?

— Ты мне нравишься, — тут же признался Джеймс.

Драко мог бы решить, что это какой-то розыгрыш или спор, если бы мысли о таких мальчишеских несерьезных вещах вообще приходили в его голову.

— Я слишком стар для тебя.

— Что за глупости? Тебе всего... Тебе должно быть всего сорок три!

— Дело не только в числах, Джеймс. Я уже не молод. 

— Зато я молод! — воскликнул Джеймс. По мнению Драко, это совершенно не было похоже на аргумент. Его же слова наверняка не звучали убедительно для Джеймса.

— Послушай... Я старый вдовец с отвратительным характером. Я ни с кем не общаюсь, у меня нет будущего, я ничего не могу тебе дать, — попытался объяснить Драко, сам не понимая, почему продолжает разговор. — Я бывший Пожиратель смерти и всегда ненавидел твоего отца. Мы из совершенно разных миров.

— Ну и что? — с искренним непониманием спросил Джеймс. — Ты нравишься мне таким.

— Между нами пропасть! — взорвался Драко. — Огромная! Здоровенная! Пропасть!

— Но ты же слышал про мосты? — настойчиво уточнил Джеймс и сделал шаг ближе к нему. 

Драко развернулся и направился в сторону дома, но Джеймс шел рядом, не отставая. Драко резко сворачивал в переулки, перебегал дороги в неположенных местах, ускорял шаг, но все равно не мог оторваться. Иногда Драко, не глядя, бросал очередной вопрос:

— А если кто-то узнает?

— Ну и пусть!

— Ты слишком наивен, Джеймс.

— Так ты научи меня...

Драко громко фыркал, не желая слушать дальше.

Уже у крыльца Джеймс поймал его за руку.

— Просто подумай об этом, хорошо?

— У меня не хватит сил, Джеймс, — снова попытался Драко, осторожно выворачивая запястье из его пальцев. 

— Зато у меня очень много сил, — прошептал Джеймс. Он потянул Драко на себя и поцеловал, прежде чем отстраниться и аппарировать.

***

Драко был уверен, что из-за мыслей о Джеймсе не сможет спать, но сильно ошибся. Как только голова коснулась подушки, навалился спокойный сон, и Драко снова открыл глаза только рано утром.

На часах было пять утра. За несколько минут Драко понял, что больше не уснет, и встал с кровати — умылся, оделся, позавтракал, вышел на балкон с чашкой кофе. Воздух был прохладным и свежим, по переулкам стелился туман, укрывая город и снижая видимость. Допив кофе, Драко вышел на улицу, чтобы прогуляться к порту.

Солнце поднималось над водой, освещая белые лодки на синей воде, и его лучи пробивались сквозь густой туман. Приходя к заливу, Драко обычно вспоминал Асторию — как ее легкое белое платье развевалось из-за ветра на берегу, как она улыбалась и придерживала шляпу, а ладонь протягивала Драко. 

Сегодня он вспоминал, как Джеймс протянул ему руку при знакомстве. Как взял за руку, вынуждая вылезти из своей серой норы на свет, а не стал очередным советчиком, который только говорит, но не помогает.

— Ты подумал?

Драко обернулся на звук голоса. Джеймс стоял сзади и щурился из-за утреннего солнца, которое золотило его кожу и добавляло всему теплых оттенков. Драко подумал о том, какие же они разные: Джеймсу только исполнилось девятнадцать, он был полон надежд и сил, отличался легким характером и безумной настойчивостью, имел множество друзей, но скудный романтический опыт. Драко подумал, каким именно способом его убьют Поттеры, если (когда) обо всем узнают. Драко подумал, что совсем не хочет портить мальчику жизнь. 

И не испортит. 

— Подумал, — ответил Драко, делая шаг из тени на свет. — И решил, что ты мне нравишься.


End file.
